Twilight Sparkle
On-Screen Appearance Hot Air Balloon Twilight enters through a hot-air balloon. Special Attacks Twilight has a Magic Meter. Special attacks drain from this meter. When it's drained, she can't use special attacks until at least some of the magic has recharged. Neutral Special - Light Beam Twilight shoots a beam of magic from her horn. Side Special - Teleport Twilight teleports right above the nearest opponent, then swiftly dropkicks them. When away from any nearby opponents, she teleports a short distance in the direction she's facing. Up Special - Alicorn Wings Using her wings, Twilight flies straight up. The move can be steered until it ends. Down Special - Magic Barrier Twilight creates a sizeable magic barrier around her, reflecting any projectiles and negating physical attacks. As she uses it more and more, the starting and ending lag becomes larger. Opponents that are in the outline of the shield will be pushed out, but smaller foes may stay IN the shield. Teammates will not be pushed out, and instead will be protected by the move. Final Smash - Elements of Harmony KOSFX KOSFX: "GAH!" Star KOSFX: "Taaarrrdyyy!..." Screen KOSFX: A small grunting noise. Taunts Up: Twilight waves. Sd: Twilight flares her horn. This is a "functional" taunt that increases the Magic Meter by an almost negligible amount. Dn: "I'm Twilight Sparkle!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned how to win Lawl!" Victory 2: Twilight hugs Spike. Victory 3: Twilight is seen reading a book, but then looks at the screen and smiles. Loss: Twilight claps with her front hooves, presumably while sitting down. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Make no mistake; this cute looking pony has a wide variety of attacks that will send you flying if you aren't prepared. However, her Special moves use magic over time, and it takes a while for magic to recharge, leaving her vulnerable. Standard Attacks Twilight can wall jump, but she doesn't gain vertical height. Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Twilight uses her magic to grab the foe. This doesn't drain the magic meter. *Dash Grab - Ditto, but the grab hitbox is a bit smaller. *Pummel - Twilight squeezes the magic net. *Forward Throw- Twilight launches the foe with her magic. *Back Throw - Twilight releases the opponent behind her, then bucks them away. *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros *Strong and useful special moves. *Versatile recovery. Cons *Special moves cannot be used when the Magic Meter is depleted. *Her standard attack moves are slightly below average in comparison. Symbol Not a very clean rip, but doable. Victory Music My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Theme Kirby Hat Twilight's ears, mane and horn. Kirby doesn't need a magic meter for his Neutral-B to work, but the attack is weaker as a result. Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Subspace Emissary Wait, what? Extra Crowd Cheer "TWI-LIGHT! TWI-LIGHT!" Lawl Food Hatburger Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pinkie Pie Colors ® *Trixie Colors (B) *Celestia Colors *Frankie Stein Colors (G) *Twivine Sparkle Colors Category:Playable Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Unicorn Category:Smart Character Category:Lavender Category:Purple Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Cute Characters Category:Classic Category:Hasbro Category:Tara Strong voiced Category:Smash Bros Lawl Conquest Category:Possible Smash Bros. Lawl What If... Characters Category:Semi-Edgy Category:People who use big words Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:TSLMasterYT's list of females he has a crush on Category:The YES Crew Category:Yes Category:Intelligent Characters Category:People who hate Twilight